


Always Too Late

by Gamerdano



Series: sanders sides greek myths one shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Not fluff but not angst either, Theyre gay, hope you like it, logicality - Freeform, my latest work, remus just mentioned, roman just mentioned, theres blood and gore I think but its greeks after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamerdano/pseuds/Gamerdano
Summary: basically the story of Eros and Psychebut it's logicality
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: sanders sides greek myths one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Always Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> !tw blood and violence and mentions of suicide I think!  
> This au is based off of the Percy Jackson’s guide to Greek heroes’ version of the story. I messed with the original story a bit but nothing major.  
> there is an A/N in there, twice I think, {this means A/N}

When Patton was born, he was beautiful. Not just pretty in a baby kind of way either, he, from the minute he was born, was truly special. Everyone around him -his family and his servants- knew about his beauty and his grace long before it got to the public.

As he grew up, Patton’s beauty got out of the palace and to the streets. The rumors, of course, could never predict his actual beauty, hidden away until he stepped out for school.  
He had dirty blonde locks that would frame his face all around, so delicate yet so strong. The locks would sometimes go over them, but they could never truly hide away the beautiful sky-blue eyes he had, holding back wonders never seen and joy, just waiting to be burst out. He had freckles all over his face, all over his nose and neck and towards his shoulders. He had horrible sight, so he would lean over people to see, just close enough that you could make out every single detail of his face.

He had a delicate figure, as fragile as a snowdrop, but as strong as one too, for as snowdrops had to put up with snow, he had to put up with his life.

That was another problem. He was beautiful, too beautiful that people would make fun of him and just leave him alone, rumors surrounding him. They would be the ones to start the rumors, but that’s what people tend to do when they feel threatened, as you should know if you went to any school, anywhere.

His brothers didn’t help either. They would always smile to his face, but behind his back, they would feed his monsters.

As he grew up and grew even more beautiful, his brothers getting married to simple girls, he couldn’t find a spouse. He would have been fine getting married to a simple girl, despite being completely and hopelessly homosexual, and give his family a simple family, his fame had gotten out of hand completely and somehow (he swore he wore a dress one time!) other kingdoms had heard of him as a her, destroying his hopes completely.

This, him being famous for his beauty, attracted the attention of a wrong crowd. He was beautiful and he was real, and so every priest of Aphrodite was now a priest of Patton, or, well, Patty, as they knew him.

The whole parade was because of a couple of reasons:  
First, this meant nobody would pray for Aphrodite now.  
Second, this meant Patton would attract more people which was the exact opposite of what Patton wanted.  
Third, when nobody payed attention to Aphrodite, she got mad. And she liked to blow things up too.

However, when Patton hit 18, she decided to play by different rules. Patton was still waiting for suitors when she called Logan, (formerly known as Eros, changed by himself as soon as he could.) to her presence. 

“yes, mother?” 

Now, it was no lie Logan was attractive. He looked like whatever was the most attractive for you, in which case we will take Patton’s, for it will be the easiest.  
He had dark brown hair, closer to black, and a paler skin than his mother. His bangs sometimes covered his deep blue eyes. He had a tall silhouette. His eyes were calculating everything, all the time.

That was kind of his only problem. For the god of (preferably physical too) love, he didn’t know what love was. 

Perhaps it was because he was glitched or maybe -just a tiny maybe- he hadn’t met the perfect person of his dreams yet. 

“Logan. As your mother, I have the power to set you up for a mission, correct?”

Logan cocked his eyebrow. It wasn’t usual that his mother had something she couldn’t (or didn’t want to) do.

“yes, mother. Do tell, what is this, erm, mission?”

His mother offered him an overly dramatic sigh and a longing look, which Logan wasn’t having, before speaking,

“there happens to be a mortal told to be more beautiful than me, son. He -not even a girl! - (because gods know things,) is taking over popularity and I will not have it!”

Logan knew she could probably wait until the mortal was dead, but this was his mother on the table. He nodded and spread his wings, taking off.

His plan was to first go see who this boy was, and then getting his bow and arrow to cast his spell. His spells didn’t work like in the stories though, there was a way to everything.

First came the confusion, not being able to tell if feelings where there or not.

Second came the blushing, and occasionally, stammering when they saw that person.

Then, whenever the person they fell for came, there was a catch in their breath, as if everything in the room was sucked into them, but came from them, too.

After, they would lose all control of their hearts. Their hearts would skip a beat, drop to the ground, or even feel like it was drawn to the one specific person.

Every time said person came near enough, their breath would tingle on their skin, delicate enough to make them feel special, but not too much that they would break. The same feeling would follow with touches, too.

And last but not least, it would always, always, be to late for them to back up when they would notice they were in love.

Logan knew the progress was not necessarily same for everyone, but he also knew that the first and the last steps where always the same. 

It was, after all, falling in love. Logan didn’t understand what it was, but he knew how it worked. 

And so, he left, spreading out his wings and thinking to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Patton was going to help him realize why, the last step, in fact, came last. 

When he first saw Patton, just sitting there, he wasn’t sure what he felt. His chest felt like it was burning, yet the fire was so welcoming, so, how do you say, tempting, that he thought, maybe burning wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.

He then, like an idiot, flew himself in a tree and crashed, vanishing his wings, (the only things making him recognizable as the god Logan) and landing right in front of Patton.  
Patton looked surprised, yet happy that he had someone to talk to. And by the names of all the gods before him, he truly looked gorgeous.

They talked, up until Patton had to leave, and when he did, he said something along the lines of, “hope to see you later, pretty boy.” Which, sorta, kinda made Logan blush for maybe the first time in his life.

When he could finally get himself together, he spread his wings and took off to Olympus instead of his house where his bow and arrow was, to clear his head by talking to the only chill -he believed that was the correct usage- god in Olympus, Emile Picani (also known as Hestia before he told everyone he was in fact, not a girl.).

Emile, as always, was waiting for him to come and talk, for he did quite often. They poured themselves some nectar and started chat, Logan desperately trying to take his mind of the boy. Emile, being himself, gave Logan a stern look which ended up in Logan explaining everything to him.

“It’s obvious that you don’t want this kid to marry someone disgusting, but you know that your mom won’t let you off the hook unless he does, or, well, he dies.”

Logan nodded and looked at Emile, who was obviously holding something back, but was forming a plan anyway. He, Emile that is, sighed and looked over to Logan.

“ok, here is what we do.”

That night, Apollo visited the dreams of Patton’s parents and told them, that to keep their kingdom free from the wrath of gods, they would have to send Patton to his death.

“dress him as if he’s going to his own funeral.” 

Apollo said to his parents before visiting Patton. He told the kid that he would be sent to his so-called death, but told him to keep his head up at all times, and trust the gods. Patton, despite being beautiful was smart, so he nodded in his dream before waking up. 

The day passed in grief. Everyone was sad, true, but some were also relieved. Patton got ready, almost excited to see what the future held out to him.

That night, they send him off to the cliff where he looked down, took a deep breath, and jumped down. 

The moment both his feet left the rocky cliff, a wild wind took him and carried him off to a palace, the perfect palace if you will. The wind left him there where he is greeted by that boy he met at the gardens.

Now, Logan knew it was an absolutely irresponsible thing to do and he didn’t know if he was going to regret this. 

However, somehow, all his thoughts abounded him the second Patton came over and suddenly hugged him, his heart going wild and his cheeks burning and him stammering.  
He looked over to the smaller figure in front of him, talking and asking questions and snapped out of his gaze.

He held Patton by his arms and looked into his arms. He didn’t have his wings, so they would be safe. He very carefully laid out the rules.

“Listen, Patton. You are now the owner of this house and everything in it. I will stay with you, if that’s ok. You were brought here because you caught the attention of a certain goddess. You can do whatever you would like, you only need to stay away from me when I’m sleeping. You can’t look at me when I’m sleeping. You may address me as Logan”  
{he’s more known as Eros ok}

He let go of Patton’s arms. 

“I also don’t like to be disturbed when I’m studying, however, it is your house.”

He then gave brief tour of the palace and brought Patton to the dining room. He was about to leave Patton to eat when Patton called after him.

“if you would like, we could eat together?”

Logan’s expression was unreadable but he stayed anyway. 

And that was a start of something beautiful.

{ok, I know Logan might seem a bit off character but this is from my early sanders sides days, it’s just edited a bit (I had to change every logic to Logan and the same with Patton oof) so please keep in mind these are from more of like, earlier episodes when Logan was just starting to cover his feelings up and I also have the days in between still unedited so comment if you want to read them because that’s kinda when they fall in love and also Logan gives Patton glasses somewhere so yeah k bye}

Everything was perfect. They even had a kid now! Or, well, they soon would. 

Logan went and talked to the fates while Patton was asleep and they came to an agreement that the fates could tie the life string of a supposed to be still born baby Patton, who would go to Patton as soon as she was, y’know, born, so that Patton would have a child. He then wrote an explaining note and went back, not wanting to risk his identity from slipping up. 

When Patton wake up, he was absolutely thrilled to know that he would have a baby. However, instead of calling it his, he called the baby ours, which send the ever-calculating Logan into a blushing fit, and which in return, of course, send him laughing.

A danger bell was ringing in Logan’s brain, him not being sure why. He ignored it, which was stupid and so not like Logan, but give him credit, when you truly fall for someone, it’s always, always, too late before you realize you fell in love.

As I said, things where perfect.

But it’s never quite the end, is it? 

Fates are cruel beings, and when they were given the hearts of an immortal and a mortal, well, who could pass up a chance? 

One night, not so much after the whole thing, fate whispered to the ears of Patton’s brothers, your brother is alive.

Not just alive, happy and in top shape too.

The fate then took the brothers, and swiftly left them on Patton’s door. They went inside (how could they have not!) and started to search around, looking for Patton.

Unfortunately, they found Logan’s room first. 

With such majestic wings and a perfect face, it was obvious this was the god Eros. Tongue tied and perhaps scared for their lives; the brothers left the room to find Patton instead.  
When they found Patton, the kid was sleeping peacefully for perhaps what would be the last time for quite a while.

They shook him awake and told him everything, before Patton could even register that his brothers where in his house. When he finally got a hold of what he was hearing, he immediately blocked his ears, but it was too late. The house started to crumble as the brothers were swiped away with the wind once more, Logan shot up from his bed and found a crying his eyes out Patton right at the door.

“my brothers got in… they saw who you were and told me immediately… I am so sorry…”

Logan scooped Patton into his arms, he knew Patton couldn’t make the crash. He hugged him for what he believed to be maybe the last time, and looked into his eyes.

“It wasn’t your fault. I promise I will come look for you after my mom calms down. You need to go back to your own world and be safe.” 

Patton nodded as the wings carried him out, a single drop of tear landing on Logan’s shoulder, burning him on the spot. 

When Patton was safely on the ground and back with his family, Logan took of to his mom’s house, no where else he could automatically go after loosing his vision completely with pain, where Aphrodite found him, yelled at him for everything did, but glad that the kid was now out of the picture and that her son was back.

Aphrodite spent one whole month trying to heal Logan and failing every time she tried.

Meanwhile, Patton went back to his family, miserable, but hopeful. They took care of him for a month, before his parents died and left him all alone in the kingdom.  
What can I say, the fates were getting bored.

Blinded by misery and almost out of hope, he went to the lake nearby, trying to perhaps drown himself, he was greeted by pan (also known as Remy if you were close), the god of the wild, back from a party he had been to. 

“hey young man!”

Pan approached Patton and looked at his face, and saw everything he needed to see in those eyes, huge and blue and pools of pain, hope trying not to drown.

“who are you?”

Patton was too miserable to cry, which probably gave ‘Pan’ all the reason he needed to not tell his godly name. 

“I’m Remy. I’m friendly, don’t worry. Love problems?”

Patton nodded, he was too relieved to have found someone to talk to, he easily ignored the fact that this newfound friend had the bottoms of a goat. 

“now, you listen to me. I may not be the best matchmaker out there, but I will help you. What you need to do is to go and find Eros. He is the best person to help you.”

Patton nodded once more and got up. The man most likely didn’t understand the whole situation, but still, his best bet to get his lover back was to find him. 

But first, he needed supplies. He would like to leave that moment, but the baby was still tied to him, and he needed food. The kingdom of his younger brother was close, and he did owe him his perfect life after all.

When Patton made it to the gates of his brother’s castle, he was taken to the throne room immediately. He was famous once, and he was still beautiful, no matter how shaken, and no matter how dirty.

“Virgil.”

When Patton walked in, he expected his smaller big brother to simply give him a cold look, and help him because of what he had done. 

He was not, however, expecting Virgil to come down from his throne to hug him and cry to his shoulder.

It was quite a shock, when Virgil finally managed to calm down, and getting him to sit down for a meal. His older bog brother would be joining them soon. 

“see, as soon as you jumped, I knew you wouldn’t die. I told Dee, I told him that you were going to be fine, but not being able to see you was enough to shake us up so that we would come to our senses.”

Virgil looked away. He wasn’t lying, he was ashamed.

“Pat, I am so sorry. I was so scared that I would end up alone because you would have everyone, and, and I know this doesn’t excuse me nor what I did, and I’m sorry but I was just a kid, and I know Dee feels the same, and I promise I will never, ever be the same and-“

Patton cut in by wiping a single tear that managed to escape from Virgil’s eye. 

“what changed?”

Patton knew something did, it had to, who had come along that would love Virgil so much that he would change? 

He knew the look in Virgil’s eye, the same look was always in Logan’s too, but it would be only and only for him. Virgil was in love. He looked Patton in the eye and decided he could tell it.

“a pair of guys came to town. They were travelers, I think. Twins. It was about the time you left, I could tell you were alive, and I knew deceit could too, but we needed some kind of distraction.

They were so nice! They were from another land, -something like Spain? {I already messed with the accuracy get over it}- they were performers, another story every day.  
The green eyed one caught my eye, and I need to say, the red eyes were just Dee’s cup of tea. Mine had red clothes, the other had green, and they’re both still here, I’m sure you’d like to meet them, but I’m guessing you dropped by to talk to me and Dee only?”

Patton sighed and nodded, waiting for him to be done and listening. He was so glad his brothers were healing from their pasts. He promised Virgil that he would meet them, one day, soon as he was done with his mission.

Dee finally arrived, making his way to them and jumping right to the point. Patton would be prepped with food and a horse to travel, and a note, so he could get resources from other kingdoms too. 

Patton thanked his brothers, promised to come back as soon as he was done with his mission once more and left.

For months, he looked everywhere, including old temples of gods, cleaning them spotless, earning a favor or two from Hera and Demeter, who hinted that maybe he should look for the one he’s searching for in the last place he should be going to, the palace of Aphrodite. 

When Patton made it to the doors of the palace, he was scared for his life, but he was also more hopeful than he had been in a while. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, the door swinging open by a servant. The servant seemed surprised that the boy Aphrodite was so mad at was at the door, but took the boy to the room where the goddess of love was anyway.

Aphrodite was absolutely furious to see the boy in front of him just standing there, {tw violence} so she immediately launched on top of him.

The goddess was kicking the small figure and pulling his hair and slashing his skin with her nails, making him bleed. When she was calm enough to back away, Patton was just lying there, on the ground, looking like a tiny ball. She ordered her servants to take the boy to her dungeons – “I have those, right?” – and let him ‘spend’ his night there which would mean more torture for Patton as she would decide on what to do with the boy. 

Nearly the morning now, Patton sore from the previous night. The man in charge of him would kick him and cut his arms and legs {like, cut them deep enough that they would bleed, not cut off.} and punch him- Patton was sure he was just an alive punching bag at this point.

He swallowed the blood in his mouth, the sharp and metallic taste following down to his stomach, and he almost threw up. Perhaps, if there was anything he could have gotten out of his stomach, he would have, but nothing enough to dispose was in there. 

Aphrodite called the kid up to her chambers and then took him to the kitchen. She took every single sack {?} of grain and poured them on the ground, then, turned to Patton.

“you will separate every thing here, by hand. If you’re not done by nightfall you will be killed. If you give up now, you will be exiled, never seeing my son ever again.”

Patton looked up, and against every strike of fear, and hunger, and torture, what Aphrodite saw scared her. Patton, against it all, was hopeful. He had a glint in his eyes, from the mere possibility of seeing his lover again. 

As Aphrodite left, she recalled the words Logan once spoke, when he explained how falling in love, be from his bow or just falling for someone in general.

“When they realize they’re in love, it’s always too late to back down, therefore, the person in question’s heart does the next best thing they can afford, -or sometimes can’t- they cling onto their love further. They become ready to face any challenge only to see their beloved one last time. If their string of fate isn’t tied to the other, this may lead to miserable deaths, but if their strings meet in the middle, gods help the ones that try to separate them.”

As Aphrodite shook off the thoughts, Patton was trying to separate the grains, but he was too hungry to see properly. Would he give up? No. He would, of course, take a break if he a tiny voice. 

“Hey buddy! Demeter was really grateful you cleaned her temple, so she sent help. And also, food.”

Patton couldn’t see how one tiny ant could help, but who was he to reject it? He nodded and went back to trying as the ant returned to the hole he came through. 

So, he wasn’t serious after all.

If the ant hadn’t returned with a thousand or so more and brought food, Patton would have been right. But he did, and as you may guess, a thousand ants can do the job at hand than a Patton eating his meal. When they were done, the ants left with the silverware and a perfect kitchen. Needles to say, Aphrodite was raged.

She had to wait for the next day for the next quest, and this time she would make sure this puny boy wouldn’t be able to come back alive. 

She sent Patton to the chamber next to Logan, she needed him alive for now. This was, of course, a mistake because everyone knows that when a broken soul is meant to fit the other, the only thing that can heal said soul is its other half. 

And they can heal fast.

So, when Aphrodite was greeted by a Patton that was in an even better shape, she wasn’t sure how she should react. For the goddess of love, she knew quite little about love, kind of like Logan before he got to learn it all first hand. 

She took a deep breath and looked down at Patton. She thought he hadn’t been eating in days, which was close to the truth, and no matter how angry, Aphrodite wasn’t a bad person. Just a bit spoiled from time to time, and a concerned mother. She handed a surprised Patton some bread as she told him his next mission. Besides, he would die in this mission anyway, what was the harm in feeding the kid?

“today, I need some wool, but I am quite exhausted to get it myself. The sheep I need the wools from are down by the lake. Be down by sundown or die. You can leave now and go to exile if you wish-”

“I would do anything to see your son again. I’ll be here by sundown.”

Patton took off. At first, the sheep would like any other, just golden. However, any creature that dared to come near them was instantly killed by their murderous teeth. After he saw that, Patton tried to form a plan, only to be interrupted by the reeds around.

“hey bud!”

Patton was a polite person, he greeted them right back. 

“we were sent by Hera, she wishes you luck, and she sends a little help along with lunch.”

The reeds told him to wait until the sun was up all the way, when it was really hot, and then go to the bushes behind the sheep, -the reeds promised he would get a safe pass- and shake the bushes.

Patton chatted with the reeds until said time arrived, and he watched the sheep leave the bushes for a place of chill breeze and went to the bushes as he was informed. When he shook the bushes, probably from the sheep scratching their backs on them, golden wool fell on the floor. He collected as much as he could carry and went back to eat his lunch.  
When he returned to the palace, it took everything Aphrodite had to not kill the kid then and there. She instead took the wool and sent Patton back to his chamber. This time, Logan was aware that it was, in fact, Patton in the next room. He sent his most trusted servant to Zeus for him to promise to look over Patton for a day. Zeus agreed, but only because even he was a tad afraid of Logan, and what his form of Eros could do.

The next day came easier for Patton, he woke up and went to meet Aphrodite in the dining room. He munched on his bread and listened to Aphrodite.

“you will go to the waterfall over the hill. You must fill the bucket from the top, and only the top. If it’s not from the top, or if it loses it’s cool by the time you arrive you will die. You have until”

“nightfall, I know. No, I will not go on the exile, I want to see your son again.”

With those words, he stood up and left the castle, worried for he had no more gods he pleased beforehand. He looked at the bottle once he arrived, and back at the waterfall. There was no way he could do this without dying, for this waterfall was a part of the river Styx of the underground. 

He was about to give up when the eagle arrived. The eagle looked over the poor boy and dropped the lunch he brought, for it was time, and took the bucket. Patton silently prayed a thank you and started to eat.

The eagle returned as soon as Patton was done, and lifted him up alongside the bucket, leaving him at the door to the palace. He went right in and gave the bucket directly to Aphrodite, and prayed it would be enough to see his lover once more.

Aphrodite was angry, yes, but she was also impressed. This merely good-looking boy had just completed a third impossible task, and she thought, if he could complete a fourth one, with my own difficulties, he may see my son. 

She sat Patton down.

“If you can finish this fourth task, I will let you see my son. You need to go and get me a box of face moisturizer from Persephone. You have one week.”

Patton, giddy again for the first time in a while nodded and left the room at once, more hopeful than ever, which was saying something, considering he didn’t even know where to start of from. 

He decided to go up the hill which looked just like the Logan rescued him off of. Little did he know, Logan was waiting there.

Well, more of his soul. 

Logan was out of all hope of seeing his beloved ever again after hearing his mother’s request from his trusty servant, so he let his soul go and find Patton one more time.

A circle of warmth covered Patton, and he almost felt the weight of heavier limbs on his own, almost like a ghost, but much heavier. He knew his love had his back. A single tear rolled down from his cheek as Logan whispered to his ear.

“Patton, listen. To get to the underworld, you need to use Persephone’s gate. The souls of those who died will guide you. She will be waiting. Do not trust anyone wanting help, don’t let my mother fool you. Take two drachmas, to pass Charon, and take two pieces of meat to pass Cerberus. I love you.”

Patton whispered back as he left for his mission, and Logan left to talk to Persephone,

“and I love you too.”

It wasn’t an easy journey, Aphrodite almost fooled Patton with a guy, almost identical to his dad asking for help, and his mom too, but Patton knew better. He made his trades, in and out, swiftly. 

One thing everyone forgot that said product was deadly for mortals. 

Patton was back in less than a week, impressing everyone, including himself. He presented the box to Aphrodite, who opened it and applied it to her face almost instantly, and then turned back to Patton. 

“You have done your deeds. You may see my son. Looking at your face though, a little help won’t hurt.”

She opened the box and tried to apply some to Patton. 

Now, this time, she was really, truly trying to help Patton, she and everyone around them agreed he had proven to be worthy. It still slipped her mind that the product was really, really deadly for mortals. 

Patton dropped on the ground almost instantly and started to squirm and maybe yell out with pain. Logan, on the other side of the palace was giving the same response, and got out of his room. The second he saw Patton like that, he knew something was wrong. He could also tell that it wasn’t his mom this time.

He took Patton off the ground and took him to Olympus, quite close, and the only place he could go without actually crashing from the pain. He barged into the main throne room -there were several- where most of the gods where sitting. 

The second they made it in with Aphrodite after them who was following, Logan collapsed on the ground with Patton alongside him, no body sure who would be the first to go. Aphrodite took a step forward. She pointed towards Patton and said, no, demanded that Zeus and the others would heal him.

Zeus scratched his neck and Aphrodite knew a mortal could never make it out of that state.

“why don’t you make him immortal?”

Everyone turned to Emile, who was usually really quiet unless you talked to him, who made the suggestion. He shrugged with the sudden attention and added further to his point.

“If they are truly in love, it’s only best if they stay with each other for ever. Why not make him immortal?”

Nobody seemed to be able to find a flaw, and so that was the plan. The Olympians, with most in favor (some not being in there in the moment) made Patton immortal. 

And that’s how his story ended. Of course, after he and Eros were happily living together, he held his promise and went to visit his brothers.

Just imagine how shocked they were when he turned up with wings this time.

They planned their weddings together, marrying the happy gods and helping the mortal princes eloping with their lovers. After all of this, Patton, with the other gods as a marriage gift, made sure they would reincarnate every time his brothers and their lovers died, living happy and long lives together every single time, finding their respective lovers and staying ‘till death made them apart (well, not so much.)

In the end, they got their little goddess (their kid who was now also immortal, that beauty had held onto Patton all this time), their family (whether be Patton’s brothers or each other) and had the best of their lives, the eternity to live it in.

You know, if things can turn out this good with Patton and Logan, a relationship to be doomed from the start if it was up to Aphrodite, maybe it can turn out good with you too.  
Don’t lose hope.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> That has got to be the longest one shot/chapter I ever wrote, but I liked it and I hope you do too.  
> didn't have time to proof read it.  
> bear in mind that I was not, in fact, good at long phragraphs so please don't judge too harshly over it.


End file.
